


P.O.S - Izanami's Fog Filled Love

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [88]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Yu Narukami, Marie and Izanami from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Yu finds himself in Hollow Forest, trapped after being taken away from the climatic battle against Izanami.





	P.O.S - Izanami's Fog Filled Love

Yu Narukami opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was being pulled into a black hole by Izanami's attack. He observed his surroundings, finding himself in Hollow Forest, over a huge pond of pure, clear water. He tried to move, unable to as he was trapped against the tree, thick branches being used as rope to tie him down. He questioned where he was, seeing a white robed figure walk on the water towards him. Their bare feet caused ripples in the water as the figure looked up at him, revealing herself to be Marie. His eyes widened in shock as she observed the branches holding him down.  
“Son of man. Hello there.” She greeted.  
“H... Huh!? Marie?!” He gasped. “Where am I?”  
She only bent down, stroking his cheek softly.  
“Marie, it’s me! Yu Narukami!” He said. “I was just fighting Izanami and everything went dark! Release me, please!”  
“I apologise for mother.” Marie spoke softly. “But the fog will spread soon.”  
His eyes widened in shock.  
“We must get back... Wait! My friends, are they okay!?” He panicked.  
“They’re fine.” She replied. “No one will die.”  
“We wanted to stop the fog!” He yelled.  
“I apologize about almost losing Nanako.” She ignored his pleads. “But it was not the fogs fault. The fog will make you happy. It's made me happy.”  
“Where’s Izanami?” He asked calmly. “Right now, we need to stop your mother.”  
Before Marie could speak, she felt a presence behind her. Izanami in her human form suddenly appeared behind her, causing the water to ripple more violently when Marie walked against it.  
“Do you think he'll be perfect for me daughter?" Izanami asked, rubbing Marie’s cheek.  
“I do.” Marie replied.  
“What have you done to Marie!?” Yu yelled out.  
“Take him to my personal hut. I will be there soon." Izanami ordered. “I must check the fog outside."  
She started to float up as Marie looked up.  
“Mother... When do I get someone to love...?” She asked.  
“Very soon daughter. Once the fog has set in the world." Izanami looked down at Marie before disappearing.  
Marie took Yu out of the tree, carrying him as her eyes looked tired and drained. He was clearly worried about her.  
“What did she do to you...?” Yu asked. “Marie... Remember what we spoke about when we saved you? Why are you listening to her?”  
“I... She... She gave me special pills.” Marie explained. “I don’t... I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Don't listen to her!” He pleaded. “You won’t be alone, I’ll protect you, we all will!”  
She carried him to the hut, placing him on the bed gently as he stood up, taking her hand.  
“What's Izanami going to do to me?” Yu gulped.  
“Change you.” She said. “Make her yours. You shall be her new lover... Izanagi... Father.”  
Izanami suddenly appeared in front of Marie. She stood unfazed whilst Yu jumped in surprise.  
“Leave us.” Izanami ordered.  
Marie only bowed, walking out slowly and shutting the door behind her. Yu looked at Izanami, standing confidently in front of her.  
“Izanami. Where are my friends?” He asked.  
“Their own desires in the fog.” She replied.  
“No! No, no, no! We worked so hard to stop that!” He yelled. “Not only Marie... But my friends... My loved ones!”  
“They won’t die.” She smirked, walking towards him. “It’s time for my final act I must perform myself.”  
“And... Th-That is...?” He asked nervously.  
“Make you mine.” She grinned.  
He immediately summoned his Persona: Izanagi to fight. However, Izanami grabbed his cheeks as he looked in shock. He had no time to react or anything. Her lips moved close together as she blew on him, fog coming out of her mouth and going inside of Yu, filling him up with fog. She continued to blow the fog, looking at him as his Persona disappeared, falling to his knees as he shook. His hand landed in front of her feet as he gripped her leg hard, struggling to fight against the fog inside him that slowly took over him.  
“My love, you shall be mine once more.” She smiled.  
She watched as Yu blinked, his eyes turning yellow as he looked up at her suddenly.  
“Izanagi... Yu... My husband...” She spoke softly.  
She bent down, lifting him up to his feet as he stared at her, taking her hands. He kissed each hand, looking into her eyes.  
“Iza... Iza... Nagi...?” He questioned.  
“Yes, that's your name.” She said.  
He put one of his hands on her hips, leading her into a waltz as she chuckled, watching her new lover dance with her.  
“That’s a good boy, mindless and obedient.” She smiled. “Your desire to make me happy overwhelms you.”  
“Obedient for Goddess Izanami, my true love.” He smiled back. “Make love happy...”  
They both kissed deeply, Izanami was so happy about having such a powerful Persona user who wielded the power of her past lover at her side. Marie only waited outside the hut, hearing Yu moan inside. Despite everything she had been through, Marie was happy that her mother had finally reunited with her love and in due time, she’d have a lover at her side with Izanami and Izanagi’s help.


End file.
